Aquello que más deseas
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: A pasos del altar Hermione se pone a pensar en cierta rubia que ha marcado de forma particular su vida. HG X LL One-shot. Intento de POV de los dos personajes. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaka, escrito sin animos de lucreo, solo por diversion. Escrito para un reto del foro YuriWords.

* * *

AQUELLO QUE MÁS DESEAS

_Hermione. La Madriguera. 03:00 AM._

Caminas en la oscuridad, tus pies descalzos sienten la mullida alfombra del pasillo acariciarlos, también sienten el frío. Es de noche y no puedes dormir; no sabes si es debido al nerviosismo porque faltan pocas horas para tu boda, o por los estruendosos ronquidos de tu novio, pero te niegas a creer que es culpa de aquella que atormenta tus sueños. Si, ella, Luna.

Sigues caminando en la oscuridad. Para ti ya no es problema eso de chocar contra los muebles o darte de bruces contra una pared que no debería estar ahí, has estado tantas veces y por tanto tiempo en esta vieja casa que conoces la ubicación exacta de cada cosa. Por eso, solo pronuncias el hechizo cuando llegas a la habitación donde la Sra. Weasley destinó tu enorme colección de libros. A simple vista un muggle no entendería como una colección que sobrepasa los dos mil ejemplares puede caer en una habitación de tan pequeñas dimensiones, pero tu sí y todos los magos también, sencillas palabras mágicas que pueden extender un librero hasta el infinito.

Recorres el pasillo entre los dos libreros hasta el sillón que se encuentra en medio de pilas y pilas de libros. Te sientas en él y suspiras con pesar, miras el vacío y piensas en brillos plateados de luna bañando una cabellera rubia, y una piel blanca y tersa dándole a esa chica una apariencia élfica. Mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente, aunque sabes que seguirán ahí, nunca has podido apartarlos del todo.

- No lo entiendo… - dices mientras sacas el último libro que compraste del cajoncito de la cómoda contigua - ¿Por qué me sucede esto? Tengo a Ron…

Si, es verdad, tienes a Ron, pero sabes también que la tienes a ella. Desde hace un par de años que sabes que es toda tuya. ¿Entonces, cual es el problema? Abres el libro en cualquier página, y empiezas a buscar aquella en la que quedaste la noche anterior, pero entre un par de paginas te topas con una frágil flor que ha sobrevivido al paso de los años, una margarita, reseca, muerta, pero que aun así posee una extraña belleza. La miras triste, recordando.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, Luna? – preguntas a la vez que lanzas una piedrecilla al lago. Miras a la chica que esta junto a ti, echada en el pasto, mojando la punta de sus pies en la fría agua del lago de Hogwarts.

- Oh, ¿es que acaso no escuchas a los pistorius cantar? – es su respuesta, típica de ella. Sonríes, estas acostumbrada a sus locuras e incluso ahora le sigues el juego.

- ¿Y sobre qué están cantando Luna? – preguntas echándote junto a ella, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el viento sobre ti, jugueteando suavemente con algunos mechones de tu cabello.

- Sobre el amor verdadero, el que no conoce límites, ni fronteras geográficas, de raza, de edad o… de género – la escuchas decir en un susurro, después el único sonido que las rodea es el de las 

pequeñas olas que forma el viento en la parte central del lago – ese es su tema favorito sobre el cual cantar…

Bruscamente apartas tu vista de la flor, como si su imagen te doliera, pero sabes que no es su imágen lo que te hiere, si no lo que significa esa flor para ti y el recuerdo que conlleva consigo. También sabes que es tu culpa el sentirte así, tú misma dejaste que esa chica te encantara con sus locuras y desatinos, con su voz queda y suave, y profundos ojos que esconden una sabiduría que va más allá de tu comprensión. Lo sabes bien, y por eso ahora escondes tu cara entre tus rodillas y te refugias del mundo hecha un ovillo.

Mañana es el gran día, mañana caminaras hacia el altar del brazo de tu padre, quien te entregara simbólicamente a ese pelirrojo que juraste amar toda tu vida. Poco a poco la luz de la punta de tu varita se vuelve más débil, hasta que vuelves a verte sumida en la más completa oscuridad.

Lloras, mientras sientes un agradable aroma a flores silvestres rodearte.

_Luna. Jardín de su casa. 03:00 AM._

Nunca antes una noche te había parecido más fría que esta. Observas el cielo sin rastros de nubes, repleto de brillantes estrellas y coronado por una luna llena espléndida; miras al astro como maldiciéndolo por brillar más que nunca en una noche así. Una noche en la que tu alma se deshace poco a poco como polvo lunar, perdiéndose en lo más hondo del infinito. Piensas en lo bonito que estará el día mañana, en lo radiante que saldrá el sol para alumbrar la carpa instalada en el jardín de los Weasley, en lo felices que estarán todos tus amigos, felices… porque mañana habrá boda. ¿No deberías también tú estar feliz? A ti te encantan las bodas, adoras sentir el amor recorriendo el aire, llenando a todos de dicha, como si no hubiera un mañana negro por venir. Deberías estarlo…

Aun así un frío que no tiene nada que ver con la noche, ni con estar solo con tu pijama puesto sentada en la intemperie del jardín, encadena tu corazón haciéndote tiritar… ¿de rabia, de desesperación, de amor? Tiritas porque la amas, amas a esa chica de cabellera castaña que siempre te ha creído una loca, amas a esa mujer que debatía todas tus ideas con argumentos sacados de libros de grueso calibre, amas a esa chica que esta por casarse con unos de tus mejores amigos.

Te levantas impulsada por la rabia y sales dando un portazo en la verja hacia el camino que lleva al río cercano, puedes sentir la tierra bajo tus pies descalzos, también escuchas el canto de los grillos que parecen compartir tu dolor. Mientras caminas te preguntas si lo que haces es lo correcto, dejarla ir, no luchar por ella. Ella lo sabe muy bien, sabe que tú te mueres por ella, pero lo que a ti te atormenta es no saber lo que siente ella al respecto. Tú estas dispuesta a entregarle todo de ti, tu felicidad, tu corazón, incluso tu alma… porque así es como tu amas, con todo tu ser.

Llegas al río y sin importarte el resfrío que podrías pescar, te sumerges en el. Las aguas comienzan a rodearte, primero los pies, luego las rodillas, y por último hasta las caderas, ese río nunca ha sido muy profundo ni de aguas rápidas, así que no corres mayor peligro. ¿Piensas acaso que fue un 

error confesártele? O tal vez crees que podrás soportar mañana ser una de las damas de honor. Casualmente ves como una margarita es llevaba lejos por la tranquila corriente del río, la miras alejarse y recuerdas. Recuerdas aquella tarde en la orilla del lago…

La ves relajarse entre los largos pastos que crecen junto al lago, te fijas en cada detalle de ella, como su pecho baja y sube acompasado al ritmo tranquilo de su respiración, también como una sonrisa cruza su rostro y sus cabellos caen como en una cascada desordenada sobre el suelo. Te levantas y con curiosidad te acercas aún más a ella, observas sus facciones, como nunca antes lo habías hecho y te das cuenta de que son las más bonitas que habías visto jamás. Te das cuenta de que esa sonrisa te atrae como ninguna otra y cuando ella te mira sorprendida por la cercanía de sus rostros, te terminas de enamorar de su tierno sonrojo y de los ojos achocolatados que nunca más podrás ver sin que tu estomago parezca un recipiente repleto de mariposas deseosas de salir. No puedes evitarlo, está en tu naturaleza, tienes que dar a saber tu nuevo descubrimiento.

Hermione se incorpora y tú haces lo mismo, y mientras ella se quita algunas hojas y ramitas que habían quedado enredadas en sus cabellos, tú buscas algo con que acompañar aquello que tanto quieres decirle. Por fin lo encuentras y te arrodillas ante ella, impidiéndole levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucede, Luna? – te pregunta algo confundida por tu comportamiento, pero es que ella no entiende lo que tu corazón quiere que sepa a gritos, siempre has sido una impaciente cuando se trata de cosas como aquella.

- Toma – dices entregándole la margarita que cortaste, ella se sorprende, pero te sonríe, halagada tal vez.

- Vaya, es muy linda, Luna, ¿esto también te lo cantaron los pistorius? – pregunta, pensando que es otra más de tus "locuras", y tal vez lo sea, porque ahora entiendes que estás loca por esa chica que aún te reprende por seguir a criaturas que solo tú ves, a mitad de la noche por los corredores de la escuela.

- No, soy yo la que quiere dártela, Herm.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que me he enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger.

Te sumerges por completo en las aguas del río, intentando despejar tu mente, pero los ojos confusos de ella todavía te persiguen y no sabes cómo interpretarlos. Simplemente fuiste sincera con lo que sentías en ese momento, y con lo que sigues sintiendo ahora. Incluso lo que sientes ahora es más fuerte que en ese entonces, no sabes cómo, pero a pesar de que ella siguió de novia con Ron, tú no te rendiste y seguiste amándola, como esperando una oportunidad. Como decía Harry, algunas veces uno solo vive de esperanzas.

_Hermione. La Madriguera. 09:00 AM_

Todas a tu alrededor hablan entusiasmadas sobre lo que se producirá en un par de horas más, todas sonríen, todas ríen, todas te preguntan si estas nerviosa o cuan emocionada estas. Pero tú no sabes que responderles. Ahí están Ginny, Fleur e incluso Gabrielle, pero falta una de tus damas de honor, tal vez en ese momento la más importante. Miras tu reflejo en el espejo, observas como tus amigas van de un lado para otro arreglándolo todo, Ginny ayuda a ajustarte bien el vestido por la cintura y Fleur se encarga de que tu velo luzca el blanco más puro sobre la tierra, como le gusta decir. Gabrielle te entrega el ramo de margaritas que llevaras en la ceremonia, ¿Por qué rayos elegiste esa flor? Te preguntaras molesta contigo misma, luego darás media vuelta y les sonreirás a las chicas, mientras ellas aplauden lo bonita que luces ese día. Si, tienes que admitirlo, hicieron un magnífico trabajo. Entonces la ves, acercarse con un vestido celeste, ese que tú misma le elegiste cuando todas fueron en busca de tu vestido de novia, la ves acercarse con su paso lento y taciturno, fijándose en cada detalle como siempre, mirando algunas veces hacia un lado como si alguna de sus criaturas le estuviera susurrando un secreto al oído.

Caminas hacia la ventana y al llegar a ella pegas tu frente al frío cristal, y la miras acercarse y desaparecer bajo el alerón de la entrada, suspiras y sientes que tu corazón se desboca, te cuesta respirar y el peso que creíste haber dejado atrás con las reflexiones de la noche anterior, vuelve más terrible que nunca, incluso crees que de un momento a otro las fuerzas te abandonaran y caerás de rodillas. Por eso pides, en un susurro.

- ¿Podrían, por favor, salir un momento? Quiero estar sola.

Agradeces que ninguna haya opuesto resistencia. Luego cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar…

Es de noche y no puedes evitarlo, has discutido con Ron, el nuevamente te ha gritado cosas que ni siquiera piensa y tu, harta de aquello, le has dado con la puerta en la cara y te has alejado de aquella habitación, de aquella casa, hecha lagrimas. ¿A dónde iras? Piensas en volver y hablar con Ginny, pero… ¿arriesgarte a encontrarla con Harry de nuevo? No, habías conseguido sacar esa imágen de tu cabeza por fin, así que no te arriesgaras a dejarla entrar de nuevo. Te diriges al único lugar donde sabes que serás bien recibida. Al poco de caminar puedes ver aquella casa de extraño aspecto. Una torre que se alza hasta completar varios pisos de altura, aunque crees que La Madriguera es más alta. Penetraste en el jardín, seguiste el camino zigzagueante rodeado de árboles, diste unos golpecitos en la negra puerta con clavos incrustados. Esperaste, hacía frío.

- ¿Hermione?

La viste aparecer por una de las ventanas más altas de la torre, sonreíste y ella después de una segundos te sonrió de vuelta, con un gesto te pidió que esperaras y así lo hiciste. Te diste cuenta que esa sería la primera vez después de aquella escena en el lago en que las dos estarían solas, después de aquella tarde siempre habían estado acompañadas de alguno del grupo o de algún adulto o incluso una mascota, algo que te hiciera sentir más tranquila junto a la rubia. Esta te abrió a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? – te preguntó, preocupada, en un susurro para no despertar a su padre.

La casa estaba tal cual la recordabas desde la última vez que habías estado ahí, y que no había sido en circunstancias muy agradables te dices mentalmente, un cuerno que explota, el padre Luna queriendo entregarlos a los mortífagos, una escapada en el momento oportuno. Suspiras y sientes la presencia de la chica muy cerca de tu cuerpo, luego unos pálidos brazos te rodean por la espalda. Tiemblas.

- Discutí con Ron – dices, como si eso lo explicara todo. Y es así, la rubia siempre ha entendido que algunas veces el carácter imperioso y testarudo de Ron no se llevaba muy bien con el tuyo, siempre racional y guiado por el sentido común.

- Vamos a mi habitación – te dice y toma una de tus manos, las suyas son muy cálidas, te sonrojas y la sigues escaleras arriba hacia el tercer piso.

Los segundos pasan y se transforman en minutos y el pequeño tramo de escalera hasta la puerta de la habitación de Luna se te hace eterno. Cuando llegan ves la alfombra azul que tanto te gusta y la cama ocupando un lugar central. Las dos se sientan en la orilla de la cama, los rayos de luna entran por la ventana semi abierta y alumbran sus rostros. También alumbran los surcos salinos que dejaron las lágrimas a su paso por tu rostro. Luna te dirige esa mirada escudriñadora que te insta a contarle todo lo ocurrido. Sientes que no tienes el derecho de levantarla a esas horas de la madrugada para contarle tus problemas con Ron, sabiendo lo mucho que ella te ama, no sabes si estas llorando porque te molesta la actitud del pelirrojo o la de ella.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntas, sin poder aguantar más la indiferencia de la rubia.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Pues, esto… te hago daño estando acá, Luna…

- Te equivocas…

- ¡No, admítelo! Admite que no te gusta escuchar de Ron, admite que te gustaría estar en su lugar, admite… - no te controlas, sabes que desquitarse con ella, querer que ella también sienta tu dolor es demasiado egoísta y aun así la lastimas. No lo entiendes, ¿Por qué? – admite que no eres como él, Luna, admite que esto no puede ser, dilo…

- Detente, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué me dejas entrar en tu casa sabiendo lo mucho que te hago daño?

- Porque a ti no puedo negarte nada.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi dama de honor?

- Ídem a lo anterior.

- ¿Por qué me dejas torturarte de esta manera?

- Porque no hacerlo significaría tener que sacarte de mi vida y no quiero eso por nada del mundo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes muy bien la respuesta, Hermione.

Y lo siguiente que sientes son esos suaves labios inexpertos unirse a los tuyos en un tierno primer beso. Luna cierra los ojos, tú los mantienes por unos segundos abiertos, pero enseguida cedes a esa sensación embriagante que comienza a envolverte. No sabes porque pero estas correspondiendo ese beso, como nunca antes habías correspondido los de Ron ni los de Krum. Porque es un beso puro, dulce, sin segundas pretensiones, lleno de amor.

- Amor – repites golpeando el cristal de la ventana, reprochándote recordar una cosa como aquella a poco menos de una hora de darle el sí a tu novio, tu mejor amigo.

En eso escuchas el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta abriéndose.

_Luna. La Madriguera. 09:45 AM_

Aun no estás del todo segura de la razón por la cual aceptaste ser una de las damas de honor de Hermione, pero ahora no puedes retractarte de aquello, tienes que enfrentarlo, además… quieres mirarla a los ojos cuando de el sí, y tal vez así sacarla de una vez por todas de tu mente y de tu corazón. Llegas frente a la puerta principal de la casa y te abre la Sra. Weasley, recibes un afectuoso abrazo de parte de ella y su marido, se nota que están muy felices porque su pequeñito se va a casar. Sonríes, o al menos lo intentas, aprietas con más fuerza el paquete que traes en tus manos, no estas segura si podrás hacer esto al final.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Te dicen que pidió no ser molestada, pero que contigo podrían hacer una excepción, después de todo "eres una de sus mejores amigas". Si, parece que al final solo eres una amiga, piensas, mientras subes lentamente las escaleras. En el camino te encuentras con Ginny y las demás chicas, la pelirroja te mira durante unos segundos, preguntándose tal vez si estarás bien o si Hermione estaba loca cuando te pidió que hicieras esto, tu simplemente le sonríes confirmándole que no eres tan débil como para no presentarte. Sigues subiendo, escuchas las risas de los hermanos mientras molestan a Ron y este les dice que paren. "¡Así que el nene por fin se casa!", "No te pongas tan huraño como en el baile de navidad, hermanito, jajaja", "Relájate, no estuviste años esperando por esto para que vengas a estropearlo ahora".

Nunca habías besado a nadie, ni siquiera se te había pasado por la mente hacerlo hasta la tarde en que descubriste que ese sentimiento que quemaba tu pecho cada vez que veías a Hermione, era algo más que mera amistad. Nunca habías sentido el momento pre-contacto, en el cual la respiración de las dos se vuelve una, el aroma de la otra persona te intoxica y su calor te tortura, las milésimas de segundo en que puedes sentir la presencia cercana de sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Tampoco habías sentido el mareo cuando por fin los labios se unen, ni la sensación de 

estar flotando cuando el beso continúa sin interrupciones. Tampoco tenias idea de lo bien que podía saber la saliva de otra persona, ni lo maravilloso que es sentir las caricias tímidas de unos dedos internándose por tus cabellos.

- Luna… - escuchas tu nombre en un susurro, ¿o era un gemido? Pero no te paras a pensarlo, apenas sientes alejarse los labios de Hermione, comienzas a besar su mejilla, su mentón, su cuello y las manos de ella se aferran a tu espalda, comienzas a bajar por su cuello hasta que los botones de una blusa te impiden seguir tu camino – Luna…

Y entonces, recién ahí, cuando escuchas tu nombre ser pronunciado con cierta dificultad, te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo y te avergüenzas de ser tan débil, de dejarte llevar de esa manera. Pero han sido casi dos años de soñar con aquello, ¿Cómo resistirse? Es difícil, nadie puede, piensas.

- Lo siento, Hermione, yo… no quería… - si querías, lo sabes, lo deseabas – yo…

- Luna, no…

- De veras que lo siento, pero es que…

- Luna, no lo sientas.

- ¿Qué…?

Y esos labios vuelven a unirse a los tuyos, y te saben a ambrosia de los dioses, mejor que mil ranas de chocolate o que la mejor cerveza de manteca, incluso mejor que los pies con forma de calabaza encantada que sirven en Halloween los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Nada se compara con el sabor de esos suaves labios. Tampoco encuentras un momento en que te hayas sentido más feliz que cuando la castaña tomo con delicadeza tus manos y les dio libre acceso a la piel bajo la blanca blusa, piel aterciopelada.

- ¿Esto es lo mismo que haces con Ron? – no puedes evitar preguntar.

- Podría decirse que sí, pero es algo diferente – es su respuesta, cuando el último botón cede y tú te abrazas a su cuerpo para poder desabrochar su sujetador.

- ¿Por qué? – El sujetador también cede y por fin puedes verla en todo su esplendor, ella se sonroja y esquiva tu mirada, en cambio, tú no puedes apartar la tuya de su cuerpo – Eres hermosa…

Te acercas a ella y la besas, caen hacia atrás, tu sobre ella. Se detienen un momento y ella acerca su boca a tu oído, solo para susurrarte:

- Tú eres mucho mejor que él.

Por fin llegas a la puerta que te indicaron, la habitación de Ginny, dudas un momento si entrar o no, pero al final te decides, abres la puerta lentamente, las bisagras rechinan escalofriantes, la luz 

que ilumina la habitación te ciega por unos instantes más después no es eso lo que te hace enmudecer.

- ¿Luna?

La silueta de Hermione a contraluz, con sus rizos sueltos y desenredados, un labial de color natural, casi sin maquillaje, con un vestido blanco simple y un ramo de margaritas en sus manos, mirándote con los ojos acuosos, como si las lagrimas estuvieran a punto de caer. Sus curvas resaltadas por un halo de luz élfica, hermosa, hermosa como nunca antes.

- Her-Hermione, yo… tengo que hablar contigo… - dices al fin, cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

_Hermione. Habitación de Ginny. 10:00 AM._

Es ella, a pocos metros de ti, es ella con su media sonrisa y mirada triste, es ella sin poder ocultar su angustia. La ves caminar muy cerca de la muralla, como si no quisiera acercarse a ti, como si no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo, está destrozada, lo sabes, ¿pero que puedes hacer tu? Podrías abrazarla, besarla, decirle que lo único que quieres es estar con ella, pero hay mucho en juego. Deberías ser valiente, honrar a la casa a la que perteneces, pero… no lo haces. Te quedas ahí junto a la ventana, también temerosa de acercarte, esperando a que ella hable.

- Te ves esplendida, Hermione – escuchas que te comenta, dándote la espalda, dejando el pequeño paquete que traía consigo sobre la mesa, empezando a abrirlo, lentamente – perdona por llegar tarde, pero es que estaba terminando tu regalo de bodas… las chicas hicieron un magnífico trabajo, eres la novia más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

Callas, porque las nauseas no te dejan hablar, aquellas palabras suenan a cinismo y a un cinismo tan cargado de tristeza que te dan ganas de vomitar de la culpabilidad. Tu boca está seca, llena de palabras que no puedes siquiera pronunciar. Ella te mira y te muestra lo que contenía el pequeño paquete.

- Me costó mucho hacerlo, espero que te guste – abres tus ojos, sorprendida.

- Luna, no tenias porque…

Pero no te deja terminar, te rodea y sientes como mueve cuidadosamente tus cabellos hacia un lado, puedes sentir su aliento muy cerca de tu cuello, tiemblas al con tacto de la fría plata sobre tu pecho desnudo. La escuchas, susurrarte al oído con la voz algo quebrada, explicarte en qué consiste su obsequio. Frunces levemente el ceño, no soportas esta situación, tu corazón se rompe en pequeños pedacitos con cada palabra que ella dice.

- La piedra que cuelga de este collar contiene la misma esencia mágica que la de una varita, pero funciona de diferente manera.

- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

- Los estudios a medio terminar de mi madre, este era su último proyecto.

- ¿Y… como funciona?

- Te concede tu deseo más grande.

No sabes cómo reaccionar. Luna se sitúa frente a ti y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miran directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que todo esto terminara de aquella manera? Comienzan a caer pequeñas lágrimas desde tus ojos, y no puedes evitar sollozar; es que nada debería haber sido de esta manera. Sientes que estas entre la espada y la pared, si ahora misma te quedaras con Luna y escaparas con ella, lastimarías de una forma irreparable a Ron y te enemistarías de por vida con su familia y con la mayoría de tus amigos, y tampoco es que quieras que odien a Luna por eso. Pero ahora mismo estabas terminando por romper el corazón de esa chica que te había hecho sentir la magia de amar de una forma totalmente diferente a la convencional, solo faltaba la estocada final, la que estaba a punto de dar en el altar.

- Por favor, no llores, Hermione, se feliz.

- ¡Pero es que no estoy segura de lo que realmente quiero, Luna!

Y el beso de despedida entre las dos. Acaricio tu mejilla y dejaste que te besara, un beso amargo, lleno de angustia, lleno de significados de perdida. Amargo como el adiós más cruel posible. Al separarse crees ver una lagrimas solitaria cayendo desde los ojos de Luna, aunque no estás totalmente segura, ella inmediatamente te da la espalda.

- Solo has lo que te dice el corazón, Hermione.

Es lo último que te dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

_Luna. Carpa para la boda. 11:00 AM._

La música nupcial empieza a salir desde todos los rincones de la carpa, tu solo miras a Ron que está a pocos pasos frente a ti, está nervioso al igual que tú, pero mucho más feliz. Escuchas las exclamaciones de asombro y sabes que la novia ha aparecido del brazo de su padre, pero no quieres mirar, sientes como tu fuerza interior te abandona, en muy mal momento a decir verdad.

- Luna, ¿estas bien? – Escuchas que te pregunta Ginny desde detrás de ti – tus manos están tiritando.

Claro que no te encuentras bien, el amor de tu vida se va a casar y la perderás para siempre. ¿Cómo estar bien, como mantenerte tranquila, como sonreír? Tu labio inferior también tiembla, lo muerdes fuertemente e intentas contener el llanto que sabes que de un momento a otro estallara.

- Esta hermosa… mírala – susurra la pelirroja en tu oído, y tú estúpidamente le obedeces.

Es verdad, Ginny tiene toda la razón, esta hermosa. Caminando con la vista algo baja, mirando a todos los que le sonríen al pasar, saludándolos, sonriéndoles de vuelta, tímida, pero sonriendo. Tú 

dejas de sonreír. Esta feliz, tu también deberías estarlo. Una humilde corona de flores blancas sostienen su velo, sus ojos destellan radiantes, llenos de dicha. Observas a los asistentes, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley lloran emocionados, la Sra. Granger graba todo con una de esas cámaras muggles que tú no consigue entender como captan el movimiento sin magia, el Sr. Granger, al entregársela a Ron suspira nostálgico, orgulloso. Ron suelta una risita nerviosa y le sonríe con amor a su futura esposa, luego mira a sus hermanos, quienes le hacen señas para animarlo a continuar. Miras el collar que cuelga de del blanco cuello de tu amada, no se lo ha quitado, eso te alegra un poco.

- Que seas muy feliz, Hermione.

_Hermione. Frente al altar. 11:50 AM_

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? No te noto muy tranquila, ¿estas bien?

- Ron, estamos a punto de casarnos, es obvio que no puedo estar tranquila – dices exasperada. Sientes esa mirada profunda sobre tu espalda, puedes sentir su dolor, pero no quieres girar a verla.

- Te estoy hablando en serio, es otra cosa la que te está poniendo así, no estas normal.

Tienes que admitirlo, Ron había aprendido a conocerte bien. Pero eso no bastaba para amarlo, ¿cierto? A minutos de dar el sí te das cuenta de que estas por cometer el error más grande de tu vida. Todo esto es una farsa, nada más que eso. Y te giras hacia Luna, quien también te mira sorprendida, al igual que todos.

- Hermione, oye… Hermione, ¿Qué haces?

Se valiente.

En ese preciso momento no te importa Ron, ni los Weasley, ni tus padres, ni lo que pudieran decir los demás de esto, ni siquiera las cosas que Skeeter pudiera escribir de las dos en alguna reseña en El Profeta; lo único que te importa es esa chica que llora mientras te acercas, la que ha soltado su ramo de flores al igual que tu y a quien le tiemblan notoriamente las manos. Te quitas el velo, tu anillo y te lanzas a los brazos de Luna, quien aun sin creerlo te recibe y te alza del suelo. Algo en tu pecho comienza a brillar, sientes el calor que expele la piedra, te quema, pero sabes que está bien. De ahora en adelante todo estará bien, sonríes.

- No entiendo, Hermione – escuchas a la rubia comentar, en un susurro cada vez más lejano. Una luz blanquecina te envuelve.

- No hay nada que entender, Luna… lo único que yo deseo ahora es estar contigo, solo contigo.

Sientes que todo se desmaterializa, que el vacio te rodea, no hay sonidos, no hay olores, tampoco sensaciones. Cierras los ojos y piensas en Luna, luego todo se vuelve confuso.

…….

Abres los ojos y ella se encuentra sobre ti, su rostro muy cerca del suyo, puedes oler ese aroma a flores silvestres que siempre la acompaña. Sonríes y ella se sonroja, luego se levanta y tú haces lo mismo. Comienzas a quitarte las hojas y ramitas que siempre quedan enredadas en tu cabello luego de echarte a descansar en el pasto, es inevitable, mientras tanto la ves a ella buscar con desesperación algo que tu sabes muy bien de que se trata. Por fin la encuentra y tú finges no enterarte de nada. Se arrodilla frente a ti, con una mano apoyada en el suelo a la altura de tu cintura, imposibilitándote el levantarte o cambiar de posición, te mira directo a los ojos y tú haces lo mismo. El sonrojo de las dos aumenta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Luna? – preguntas, sabiendo lo que responderá a continuación, la verdad es que es la segunda vez que vives esta situación y esta vez no te permitirás cometer el mismo error que antes.

- Toma – te dice entregándote una margarita.

- Vaya, es muy linda, Luna, ¿esto también te lo cantaron los pistorius?

- No, soy yo la que quería dártela, Herm.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que me he enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger.

El regalo de Luna te ha obsequiado lo que más deseabas, una segunda oportunidad para estar con Luna, sin tener que herir a nadie en el proceso. Sonríes, y esta vez no hay confusión en tu mirada, esta vez no escapas cobardemente, esta vez haces lo correcto.

- A mí también me gustas, Luna.

Y la chica rubia te sonríe, y sabes que todo está bien.

FIN


End file.
